


Dandelions and Cherry Blossoms

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Beta/Omega, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: uhhhhhhhhmore shameless ocxcanon





	Dandelions and Cherry Blossoms

William wouldn't consider himself a very nice person. Sure, he got along well with his two roommates, Paul and Tord, but when the news came that one of Paul's friends would be moving back in, the omega was less than thrilled.

He had spent the entire time living with them in relative peace, what with Paul and Tord being bonded, and there being no other alphas in their pack. He was slightly more open to the idea when he heard this guy was a beta, but that didn't mean he was pleased, especially not when Tord awkwardly slid in the fact he'd have to share a room with him.

On the day, William awoke feeling rather nervous. That was understandable. This was his space, and he was incredibly uncomfortable with other encroaching on his privacy. He got dressed, brushed his hair at least a tiny bit, and then traipsed down to the living room. Having overslept, he missed the dude arriving, so when he stepped inside, he had to take a moment to adjust to the new scent.

It smelt nice, to be honest. The undertones of gunpowder overlayed with soft tones of flowers.  
"Good morning." He yawned, hovering awkwardly in the doorway, as there was no space on the sofa.

His purple-gray eyes met the beta's yellow, and for a moment he found himself purring. He caught himself, and Tord stifled an awkward laugh.  
"This is Patryck." Paul mentioned, and the omega nodded.  
"I'm William." He muttered, looking down.

He excused himself to get something to eat, and found himself struggling to reach the poptarts. They were on the top shelf for once, which in itself was strange. He climbed up onto the counter, but still couldn't reach them, so he stood up onto his tiptoes. 

He scrabbled for a grip on the box, before finally pulling them down and sliding off the counter. He shoved one in the toaster, and sat down on the floor to wait. 

When it was done, he grabbed the poptart and snuck upstairs. He did not want to be near Patryck. The soft, fuzzy feeling his scent gave him was annoying.

He surveyed his room, and decided that until they got a bed in here for Patryck, he'd sleep on the sofa, and let the beta have his bed, but now that he thought about it, sharing a bed with him wouldn't be that bad.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. Patryck was nice to talk to, he found out, and the fuzzy feeling had returned stronger than ever, so when he retired to the sofa to sleep, he couldn't help but steal one of his shirts to make his makeshift nest smell like the beta.

There was something about him that had his inner omega practically drooling. William had never been one for alphas. They were so imposing and aggressive, while beta were usually much calmer.

He snuggled into the fabric, holding it to his chest. He wasn't particularly sure how to go about telling Patryck, but he'd figure something out.

The next day came quicker than expected. William found himself sneaking up to his room to return Patryck's shirt at six in the morning, before the beta noticed it was gone.

After William made the executive decision that he was indeed very gay for Patryck, he then went through all of the possible ways he could fuck up and what he could do to avoid them, and decided that asking him to go out for coffee was a decent idea.

So here he was. Awkwardly hovering in the doorway of the kitchen. Patryck was eating breakfast and he didn't want to be a bother, so he stayed quiet.

When he finally put his bowl in the sink, William cautiously stepped into the room.  
"Hey, uh.." He began, looking to the side. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and get coffee sometime. With me."

Patryck grinned, flashing his claiming fangs in a way to show he knew exactly why William was asking, and oh my gosh it made him feel hot under the collar.  
"Of course." He replied, and William could have gotten drunk off of the tone he used to talk to him. It was a smooth and sweet as honey, and Patryck knew the omega was getting very flustered. He'd never met a beta like this, and he wasn't going to say he didn't like it.

"When do you want to go?" He asked, and William tugged on one of his hoodie strings.  
"Whenever you want today, I don't mind." He mumbled, lips twitching up at the corners in a hint of a nervous smile.

William made his way back upstairs with a soft smile on his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?


End file.
